Letters to You
by Luckybunny
Summary: Letters Angel writes to Buffy, starts just after he leaves.
1. Default Chapter

Letters to you By A- Spoilers: um...maybe a few. Feedback: please Luckybunny@attbi.com A/n: These are letters Angel writes to Buffy..They go in order, from when he left. Songs inspire him about Buffy. Disclaimer: I do not own anything. A/n2: Bold is what angel says in the letter, Italics are the songs. (The song is in the letter) _____ _________  
  
I Will Come too You. (Song by Hanson) Shortly after Angel left for LA....  
Angel got out his pen and paper. He looked over the lyrics to the song he had heard. Cordy had gotten them for him. Sitting down he started  
  
When you have no light to guide you And no one to walk to walk beside you I will come to you Oh I will come to you  
  
Buffy, I want you to know I still love you.  
  
When the night is dark and stormy You won't have to reach out for me I will come to you Oh I will come to you  
  
If you ever need me call me, I will be there as soon as I can, for anything  
  
Sometimes when all your dreams may have seen better days And you don't know how or why, but you've lost your way Have no fear when your tears are fallin' I will hear your spirit callin'  
  
And if I ever think you need me I will show up  
  
And I swear I'll be there come what may When you have no light to guide you And no one to walk to walk beside you I will come to you Oh I will come to you  
  
I love you. You are my soul mate  
  
When the night is dark and stormy You won't have to reach out for me I will come to you Oh I will come to you 'Cause even if we can't be together We'll be friends now and forever  
  
I'm sorry I'm a vampire, I'm sorry I can't give you what you need.  
  
And I swear that I'll be there come what may  
  
I will always be here for you no matter what  
  
When the night is dark and stormy You won't have to reach out for me I will come to you Oh I will come to you We all need somebody we can turn to Someone who'll always understand So if you feel that your soul is dyin' And you need the strength to keep tryin' I'll reach out and take your hand I'll reach out and take your hand  
  
I will always love you. Forever.  
  
Angel  
  
Angel slipped the letter into a small box with Buffy's name written on top. 


	2. Second Letter I will Remember you

Letters to you 

Rated: maybe PG-13 for some songs lyrics.

A/N: I promise to update this more if people like it.

Summery: Letters Angel writes to Buffy, after he leave. He never sends them.

A/N2: Bold is the lyrics, italic are words in the letter.

Letter 2 (Right after I will remember you  
I will remember you by Sarah McLachlan

____  
_Buffy,_

I'm sorry for following you, but I thought it was the best my choice that is. 

**I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories**

_I want you to know, I remember everything. I will never forget, things you will never remember, I always will._

**Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one**

_You were the sun in my life, and always will be. _

**I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories**

_But, again I am writing this letter to you, you said until we forget, but we both know there is no forgetting, just Always. _

**I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard   
  
But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories**  
  
_I love you, and I want you never to forget that. I will always remember you, long after you die. I will always remember. _

  
**I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light**

_I'm sorry about the curse, I wish I had known. I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for following you. But I do not regret anything, (besides leaving). I can not change what is already done. _

**And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories **

_I want you to live your life in the sun, to have a normal life, and be able to have children and a man to love you. I will always remember, and I hope you do to._

Love Always, 

Angel. 

Angel put the letter in a envelope and addressed it to Buffy before putting it in a box. 


End file.
